High Society
by SydneyRichelle
Summary: Finding marriage in 1814 London was hard enough, throwing love in the mix made it even more tricky.."I'm so sorry, I've been unforgivably rude. Please let me make it up to you." " And how do you intend to do that?" she couldn't help but ask. AU kataang
1. Chapter 1

**I must love you people, this one will be a few chapters long, and it is already complete! **

**Set around 1814 upper London society. Inspired by all the historical romance novels I've read throughout my life.**

**Characters will be out of character quite a bit.. Or at least I think so… Yeah they are. **

**Ages are switched around so I'm just going to tell you. **

**Aang/Zuko/Sokka-about 26 **

**Katara/Mai/Azula/Toph-20**

**Suki-24**

**Also, they do not have last names! That fact was very annoying writing this, and their names are about as un-English as they can get but rather than making some up I just rolled with it. **

**Hope that doesn't bother anyone, it sounds a bit funny but oh well. **

**Don't expect too much from this its mainly for my own enjoyment. Review though. Even to tell me how terrible it is.**

High Society

_It was my fourteenth year, and my coming out ball was merely days away. I could barely contain my excitement. We had lived in our small village all of my life, the hustle of London was exhilarating in comparison. Our new townhouse was set in a fashionable neighborhood, my mother was very much anticipating raising her head in society once more, she was raised here in the city and only moved when she married my father. He was a Baron and therefore a Lord and landowner, though compared to most of his peers he actually enjoyed managing his land. My mothers father had been an Earl but I don't think she minded living so far out of town. She had been very popular when she was younger, considered a great beauty, now that she had returned to the glamour of the city I know she is excited to be apart of it all again._

_I didn't have many friends my age at our old home, so the chance at meeting girls my age is exciting! Only three more days. _

Katara sighed and shut the old worn out journal. She tossed it back into the drawer she had found it in and stood up. She had been so young and naïve back then. The idea of going to parties and making friends filled her head, never thinking that there was a negative side to this city. If only she had known.

Her coming out ball had ended in disaster, she had made the fatal mistake of being herself and was proclaimed a country bumpkin with no manners.

When one of the popular girls, Lady Azula, had saw her dress, she had said it was the ugliest thing ever created. After that her life went downhill.

Society was full of followers with usually only one leader. Leave it to her to get on the bad side of the one leader. Maybe if she had just ignored it all and made the best of it her life would have ended up different, But she'll never know. Because she didn't ignore it, she marched right up to Azula and told her exactly how she felt about her.

Lets just say her life had been full similar nights filled with snide comments and thinly veiled insults, six years later and she still never learned her lesson.

She often wondered how it would of turned out if she wasn't quite so opinionated, but that wasn't her. She was raised in the country, where everything made sense and people said what they thought with words, not with gazes and fans.

Rolling her eyes she made her way downstairs to try and talk her mother out of going to the party there were invited to tonight.

He took a deep breath, inhaling that familiar English air, he didn't realize how much he missed it. Eight years away really was too long. Stepping off the ship he headed out into the busy London streets, hailing a hack he gave the directions to his home.

Watching the buildings pass by he thought back to all the other towns and cities he had known. Gyatso really had been to good to him. He owed that old man everything, Aang took a moment, the reminder of the only father he had ever known making him upset. It had been about a year since he died.

Aang owed Gyatso so much because he had saved him. He found him on the streets one day crying, when he was about five, or so Gyatso had guessed. He was heirless and his wife had recently died. Theirs had been a love match and Gyatso had known he would never wed another. So he took in the small boy he found to be a companion, and later a son. He sometimes wondered about his real parents but then the treachery he felt made him push the thoughts away. Gyatso was all he had needed, all he would ever need.

Aang shook the memories off and looked ahead. He was back home in London and the first thing he needed to do was check up on some old friends.

He looked up at the house he had lived only a short time in, but had always considered it his home. Walking up to the door, it opened before he touched it. His butler Bumi stared back at him, then a large smile cracked his weathered old face.

"Young Lord Aang! Finally you've returned!" He put a hand on his shoulder and brought him in. Bumi never had been a conventional butler, more of a friends than a servant.

"I have, with all my extremities as well even with your warning that I would come back broken." Aang laughed remembering the day they had left, Bumi had said about anything to get them to stay, but Gyatso's wanderlust wouldn't be stopped.

Bumi laughed and called up one of the footmen to grab the bags from the coach outside. Aang stepped away wanting to reintroduce himself to the house that he had missed.

Writing off a quick note he sent a man off to have it delivered.

When Zuko appeared at his door a quarter hour later he wasn't surprised.

"Aang finally! I was starting to think you perished! A few random letters throughout the years was not sufficient." Zuko walked in and gave his friend a quick hug, slapping him on the back as he did so.

"Zuko how've you been?" Aang took in the sight of his friend, the years of absence had been good to Zuko but Aang still saw the same boy who got in constant trouble with him at school.

"Oh surviving. While you were off having adventures I can only imagine, I have been busy dodging marriage minded mothers, one of them being my own. And unfortunately my father is still ungratefully alive leaving me with nothing to do but dance and gamble, much to my disappointment." Zuko and his father had never gotten along ever since Aang had known him. Seems like not all things change.

They walked into his study and sat down, Bumi peeked in letting them know that refreshments would soon arrive.

Aang walked over to the desk looking around for something as Zuko spoke, "Marriage eh?" Aang commented, turning from the desk to the cabinet behind him.

"Yes marriage and you better steel yourself for what's coming your way, even without a title your still considered a good match. Everyone knows that Gyatso left you everything that wasn't entailed. Which if I remember correctly is quite a bit." Aang rolled his eyes not seeing the danger that Zuko was trying to instill in him. How hard can it be to avoid a few old women and their silly daughters? And honestly he wasn't against marriage. It had been just him and Gyatso for so many years, the idea of settling down in one place and starting a family seemed like a refreshing idea to him.

Finally finding the bottle of brandy he knew Gyatso would have hidden he poured two glasses and went to sit across from his friend.

"How is Sokka? Did he have similar success in dodging the marital noose as you have?" Aang asked remembering the third member of their little group. The three of them had run wild after graduating until Aang had left to travel.

Bumi arrived with some sustenance and the two men made short work of what was there.

"Worse. He's infatuated with a girl who wont have him." Zuko said then took a large gulp of his drink.

Aang burst out laughing.

"Poor chap! Cant wait to get revenge on him with that fact." Sokka had notoriously teased Aang growing up about girls, he would enjoy his revenge.

"It's the sorriest thing I've ever seen, cant help but pity him. Though it is a never ending source of amusement." Zuko said laughing.

Zuko pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time, snapping it closed he stood.

"This has been great Aang but I have an appointment to get to, you did call rather suddenly. I will see you tonight at the Smyth affair? You remember them right?" Zuko asked standing up. Aang stood as well to walk him out, "Of course I do, I wouldn't miss it. I do need to reintroduce myself to society sometime." saying their goodbyes Aang called Bumi over, he had a lot to get done if he was to make an appearance this evening.

* * *

She should of known not to start her argument with bribery. It never worked.

Katara and her mother were sitting in their family coach on their way to the Smyth's manor. Their once a year party was not to be missed, or at least that is what her mother kept telling her. She didn't even remember last years, but then again, Katara took an extra effort to forget most parties she went to.

"Its rumored that Lord Aang is back in town, you'll do your best to get an introduction? He was your brothers friend at University mayhap he can introduce you." Kya then proceeded to let Katara know how much he was rumored to be worth.

Katara knew she was a great disappointment to her mother.

Kya was beautiful and graceful, always knew exactly what to say and how to handle a situation, while Katara was the exact opposite. Only barely considered comely and completely graceless. And she never knew the right thing to say, although that never stopped her from speaking.

The fact that she was still unmarried bothered her mother to no end. She was twenty and firmly on the shelf, and based off what she had seen this season so far, it would be another marriage less year. Not that marriage was a forefront on her mind. Katara would love to move back to the country and live a quiet life, though she knew the likelihood of that happening was far off.

The coach rocked to a stop and they stepped down with the help of a footman. She looked up at the glowing mansion, the sounds of an orchestra flowing outdoors.

That was the one thing that made these parties worth it; the music and the dancing. Though she never danced much, sadly, most of her time was spent as a wallflower watching the partners spin about.

They stepped in and waited to be introduced, her father often got out of coming, saying he had important business to take care of, Katara would be lying if she said she didn't envy him.

As usual it was a crush. There wasn't much room to get around, especially with her heavy skirts. She did like this gown though, the blue complemented her skin nicely.

Her mother made her way to one of her friends she had spotted and Katara had no choice but to follow. She smiled at familiar faces all the while keeping an eye out for her rival.

Lady Azula was still to this day wreaking havoc on her life.

Avoidance was her method of choice this year.

She listened to her mother gossip about Lord Aang and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She looked around wishing she was anywhere but here. It was so hot at these things, Katara would of done anything to step outside for a breeze to cool her off, but she knew that would be impossible.

She searched the crowd for her brother hoping he would come to this event. When she spotted Lady Suki she knew he would come some time tonight. He had been chasing her for a few months now. Katara shook her head as she thought of her wild brother.

When she looked back up it was to see Lord Haru standing before her.

Katara bit back a groan.

"May I have this dance My Lady?" He held out his hand and Katara felt her mother pinching at her elbow.

"Of course My Lord." she placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the floor.

Haru wasn't a bad man, just an irritating one. Did he really think that she was so interested in his lands and animals that she needed to hear about them every time they spoke?

Like clockwork he started talking about his new farming technique and Katara let her mind wander.

They swirled past the balcony door and she let out a longing sigh, she would do anything to step outside, this heat was terrible.

Faces passed by and she tried to focus on just one but couldn't, it was making her to dizzy. Rather than get dizzier she looked up at her dance partner, "But the cows don't seem to like the new grain." she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling this time. She looked away, she would rather be dizzy than listen to more of this.

Aang walked into the party and looked around. A few familiar faces stood out. Some came up to him and asked after him, while some gave their condolences about Gyatso. When the matrons starting coming he knew then what Zuko was talking about.

Spotting his friend right away, he was standing by his mother and some other woman, from the look on his face it was a marriageable daughter.

Aang untangled himself from the crowd surrounding him and headed to his friend. A few people noticed him as he walked; they pointed his way and he tried to hasten his steps. Catching Zuko's eye he watched him make his excuses and step away as well.

"Its about time you're here I need your help." Zuko said smiling at a few people as they passed them by.

"I am not taking the matrons for you Zuko, I've already had my fair share." Aang said laughing. Zuko just shot him a glare.

"Look there is Sokka finally appearing." Zuko said pointing his head in the direction of the door. Aang looked up and saw his other best friend push his way through the crowd trying to get to someone. Judging his destination he looked through the crowds and spotted a lovely brunette surrounded by young men.

"Is that his untouchable?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded.

"He has no finesse, barreling through the crowd like that, all he's doing is embarrassing her."

Aang looked to his friend, it seemed Zuko knew a lot more about courting young women than he let on.

"Are you sure you don't have someone in mind to marry Zuko?" he asked watching his friends reaction.

A blush spread across his face and he glared at him.

"Your so annoying Aang."

He turned and walked away leaving him there. Aang just smiled.

Zuko always was too easy.

Deciding he had put this off to long Aang made his way to Sokka. He found him sulking in a corner drinking champagne.

Standing right in front of him Aang waited for the recognition to hit.

"Sir will you please move yourself." Sokka grumbled without looking up.

"Sokka you are being blaringly obvious. I remember once when I had a crush on the girl who worked in the pub you ribbed me quite mercilessly, how should I enact my revenge?" Aang said teasingly.

Sokka finally looked up and saw his long lost friend.

"Aang! Its about bloody time, I had all but given up on drinking with you ever again." Sokka said pulling him into a quick embrace.

They talked for a moment about Gyatso, Sokka giving him condolences. "Its alright it was some time ago."

They spoke of town, and Sokka gave him the spill on Zuko.

"He is smitten with Lady Mai, though he will never admit it." Aang raised his eyebrows at him, Lady Mai? That didn't ring any bells.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Sokka quickly scanned the ballroom, "Ahh.. There she is talking with my sister, they are good friends actually." He gestured over to the refreshment table and Aang glanced that way. He saw a black haired beauty talking with someone. He couldn't see the other girls face, just a mess of brown locks. He assumed the hair to be Sokka's sister and the other girl to be Mai.

"She's pretty, does she not fancy our Zuko?" he said bringing his attention back to Sokka.

"You know I'm not at all sure. Been a little preoccupied myself." he answered searching his gaze out once more to catch a glimpse of Suki.

"Well this is unfortunate. I come home to have a rousing good time with my old chums and I find you both in love. How utterly ridiculous." That brought Sokka's attention back to Aang.

"You want to have a good time? Why didn't you say so? Give me an hour and we'll take our leave. The night is young yet!" and with that Sokka left and though Aang had only arrived he had a good feeling he knew where Sokka was headed.

Katara was enjoying herself for once. Lady Mai was usually quiet but tonight she had a lot to say. On the subject of Lord Zuko to be exact.

"He is so irritating. He assumes things and then is angry when it turns out differently! All I said was that I had a prior engagement and he took that completely personal. Not even bothering to ask what I was doing, just storms off in a huff. Ugh, men are such animals, why do we put up with them Katara?"

Katara had been nodding along with Mai's rant and the sudden question caught her off guard. Honestly she didn't have much experience with men, other than her brother, and he surely didn't count… did he?

"Oh I know, so childish." she stammered.

"Yes childish! That hits it right on the head, Katara you are a wonderful listener." Mai squeezed her arm and turned to go, leaving Katara standing there with two glasses of lemonade. She turned to go back to where her mother sat when she suddenly appeared at her arm.

She took the drinks from her hand and hastily set them back on the table.

"Hey I'm thirst-"

"Katara go over to your brother right now and send him to me. If he has one ounce of the manners that I raised him with he will introduce you to his friend, now go." her mother pushed her in the right direction when she wasn't moving fast enough.

Walking hesitantly over to where her brother was leaning against a wall with his friend she considered what she would say.

Deciding to go with the classic, 'mother needs you right now, and it cant wait' she glanced back to see if she was still watching her.

Oh dear, she was.

There was no getting out of this, how did she let her mother throw her into these awkward situations.

She was only a few steps away when Sokka stepped from his perch and headed off in the opposite direction. Katara gulped and looked around for someone, anyone, that she could move to. But sadly none were appearing. Choosing to step away slowly, she stopped mid step when she heard his question.

"You're Sokka's sister are you not?"

She paused, contemplating on playing dumb and pretending not to hear, but decided she might as well get this interaction over with to please her mother.

She brought her questioning gaze to him.

"I only ask because you look just like him."

Her eyes widened. Her look like Sokka?

"I mean, I, that I can see the family resemblance." He stammered out, knowing he was making a complete cake of himself.

Katara turned her head to look at her 'twin' of a brother to see him glaring at a group of gentlemen, one eye twitching slightly.

If she really looked like her brother there was no wonder she only had one suitor, who really wasn't a suitor at all.

Katara brought her gaze back to him at the same time he did. She knew he has seen the same thing she did.

"I didn't mean that either, you look nice. Uh, sorry I haven't been in society for some years." he groaned out as he looked down, putting his head in his hands.

"The polite thing for me to do, would be to say that's complete rubbish and your manner are impeccable. But I cant, that was awfully insulting. I love my brother, but a pretty girl he is not. This actually clears up a few debates I was having with myself though, thank you." She turned to leave, embarrassed enough for the night when he grabbed her arm.

"I'm so sorry, I've been unforgivably rude. Please let me make it up to you."

She looked up into his eyes and was struck by how handsome they were.

The deepest grey with flecks of light making them appear lit up. His hair was a dark brown, though it was shaggy and overlong, giving him a unkempt appearance. Not that it took away from his good looks, and he was muscular, she could tell by the cut of his coat and how it stretched over his shoulders.

Shaking her head from these thoughts she continued the conversation.

"How do you intend to do that?" she couldn't help but ask.

Aang glanced around unsure of what to offer.

"Dance with me?" he asked putting out his hand.

Katara bit her lip, she did love to dance, and he was one of the most eligible bachelors right now. Who would soon have every beautiful young miss at his arm to choose from, and she knew she wasn't among those numbers.

She put her hand in his.

When she bit her lip his eyes went immediately to them.

They were full and slightly red and he wondered how he ever compared her to her brother. She had a lovely face with deep blue eyes, the blue in her dress making them appear lighter than he imagined them being normally.

Suddenly dancing with this girl was high on his list of priorities.

When she grabbed his hand a deep satisfying feeling settled in his gut. It was a country dance and Aang cursed his misfortune, he should of made his dance with her be a waltz.

"So have you made the rounds about town yet?" she asked making conversation.

"I have only just arrived actually." he replied.

"Oh so that explains it." he waited for her to expand on that comment.

"I only mean that explains why everyone is looking at us." he looked about only to discover her correct, it did seem like the bulk of the party was glaring in their direction.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" he asked genuinely confused.

"They are all upset that they have not been introduced to you yet, and that you are dancing with me. If you didn't know already almost everyone in here knows everything about you. You are considered quite a catch."

Aang glanced around with a bit more apprehension, Zuko's earlier warning echoing in his mind once again.

"Why would they care if I was dancing with you ?" he wondered.

"Because I am taking up one of your very valuable dances that one of their daughters could be enjoying." Aang looked at her critically, taking that statement in.

"If I were you I would steer clear of the Abernathy twins, they are very beautiful but their jealousy of each other gets quite violent. Oh, and Lady Carrol, she is will try hard for your attention but she is already engaged; a known flirt. Lady Azula is very popular-." she couldn't hide the sneer in her voice when she said her name.

"But you don't like her?" he asked cutting her off. Enjoying this frank conversation.

"Lady Azula and I have never been friends. I find her rude and garish." finished that statement with turn of her head that made him smile.

"You have been very honest." he said chuckling.

"I know, I am sorry, it is a bad habit of mine. I just cant seem to stop talking when I should."

The dance ended then, and before he could say anything she turned and walked away from him. Not letting her get off that easily he followed behind her.

They came to the edge of the dance floor where all the matrons were gathered and she walked to who he figured must be her mother.

"There mum we are introduced will you leave me alone about him now?" she asked, well within hearing of Aang. Her mother's mouth dropped open as she stared up him.

"Katara what is wrong with you!" she hissed angrily at her.

He watched as she turned to look behind and when her eyes met his he saw the embarrassment flush her cheeks. Giving her a bit of color that only made her more attractive.

He now knew her name, which is what he followed her over to get.

Katara, It suited her.

He grabbed her mothers hand and placed a swift kiss there, "Wonderful to make you acquaintance My Lady your daughter is an expert dance partner."

Dropping her hand he bowed and turned back to Katara. Grasping her hand, he brought it up to his mouth and stared into her eyes before kissing hers as well, though he did linger there a bit longer than necessary.

"I wanted to ask if you could save me a dance for the next time we meet?" he asked not releasing her hand just yet. Unable to say much else, Katara just nodded her head. Bidding them both a goodbye he left to find Zuko.

"What was that Katara? Is there something you should tell me?" Her mother was still staring at her shocked. "I don't know really." she answered honestly.

He was something of a mystery to her. She was sure she had blown that meeting, talking about what ladies to avoid, it was mortifying what came out of her mouth when she was nervous.

Lord Aang was a conundrum. Rich good looking men did not glance her way. She was only passably attractive, or so she considered herself. But what she didn't have in beauty she didn't make up in conversation. Most men were to irritating for her to get to know and she wasn't keen enough to hide her emotions, they always knew how she felt about them, and most of the time it wasn't favorable.

A veritable blue stocking when compared to the rest of the ladies this season, she always came up short. Not that it bothered her too much, she had yet to meet a man she wanted to know more than on the surface, at least until tonight.

Hearing Azula's voice behind her wasn't a surprise, though it had been something that she had wanted to avoid.

"So you were the only one to catch Lord Aang's attention tonight hmm..? Just wait until I get my introduction, he's my brothers best friend you know. I'll have him at my feet in no time, you're lucky he left before I arrived." she laughed, and the crowd of ladies around her laughed. Katara rolled her eyes.

"He is my brothers friend as well Azula." she shot back.

"Ah, so there is the answer to the question that had been on everyone's tongue. Why would he dance with you of all people? Now we know, as a favor for his brother. Very sweet of him to take that chore." Azula sauntered off before Katara could come back with something to say, not that she had anything good to say. There was something about her that always left her tongue tied, ever since that first ball.

A few hours later they finally left for home, Katara had never been happier to leave. Though if she was completely honest with herself, she had never had a more exciting time either.

**Let me know your thoughts on this. **

**And I know that Aang wouldn't be called my lord since he didn't have a title technically, but I don't care. Thus is the power of the author… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy, hopefully**

Chapter 2

High Society 

Aang woke with a splitting head ache. It had been some time since he had drank that much, Zuko and Sokka had been determined to see him soused.

Its safe to say they succeeded.

Reaching up to rub his aching head he rang the bell for his valet.

A new man that had been hired yesterday, his name was Appa. He walked in and gathered his clothes for today. Aang took a moment to look at him, he was sturdy man with white hair, though he couldn't be past his fortieth year.

"Appa? Is that a family name?" he asked.

His valet merely nodded. Obviously not a talkative sort.

He helped him dress and Aang watched his reaction when he noticed his tattoos.

"I got these during my travels. It was either this or some sort of body piercing, I found this to be less invasive." he laughed softly and Appa nodded, appreciating the truth in that statement.

They ran from the back of his neck down and around each arm, and down his spine only to turn and twist about his legs. The thin blue line with an arrow at each end point that ended right at his wrist and on his feet. Luckily, he was able to hide all of it with his sleeve cuffs and cravat.

He had received them in a small village they had gotten lost in. It was a reward of sorts, he was the fastest runner they had ever seen, the fact that a lion had been chasing him was lost on the village. He didn't want to insult them by denying their custom, and honestly he had grown to love the markings.

He finished dressing and headed down to get a strong cup of tea that would hopefully help his head.

He was surprised to find Sokka at his breakfast table.

"Hope you don't mind, your cook is fantastic! Mine barely makes toast in the morning, this spread is delicious." Sokka continued to help himself talking between bites.

"I heard you met, my sister, last night, sorry if she insulted you, totally outspoken that one is." swallowing and reaching for a drink he continued talking.

"And only when she wants to be, I tried to get her to put in the good with Suki, their friends you know, but she wouldn't! Said I was 'irresponsible and unprepared to be serious and that stringing her along was unfair'" He said in a high pitched imitation of his sister.

"Of all the nerve right?" Aang tried to nod but between his talking and the smells coming off the table he was lucky he kept last nights dinner down.

Although the though of Katara did clear his head a bit. She was something that he hadn't quite figure out yet.

"I have the day planned out for us. You're going to need a horse, and possibly a coach, and definitely a haircut." Aang let his head fall back, it was going to be a long day.

"You wont believe what happened last night Toph." Katara said walking into the music room of her best friends home.

"Well lets hear it." she said turning from the piano. Rather than make her move, Katara sat down on the bench next to her. She pressed a few keys as she told her the story of what happened.

"Azula is such a beast, I wish I could pull her hair out." Toph said slamming a few keys herself after Katara had finished.

"I wish you could as well, we both know I never would have the guts."

Katara had met Toph one day while walking in the park, the maid who was walking with her had abandoned her after Toph had screamed at the girl for running her into yet another tree root that was on the path. Katara could tell that she was blind and had offered her assistance. The friendship had blossomed after that.

Toph's father was an elderly Duke who rather than risk embarrassment, never let Toph out in society. The poor girl was so sheltered and lonely that she was rather cynical, though if anyone had right to be it was her. Katara considered her a very valuable friend, one of her few.

"So this new lord, is he handsome?" Toph asked.

"Oh entirely to much so. And worse yet, so far he's proved to be rather nice… Apart from saying I looked like Sokka." she said with a laugh.

"Are you interested in him Katara?" she asked with a sly smile.

"What! Uh no I've only just met him Toph. Really. What are you thinking.." Katara said blushing, grateful that she couldn't see her face.

"Don't bother trying I can hear it in your voice. You like this one. Hmm. Interesting. I may have to meet him. I'll be able to tell what kind of person he is."

Katara turned their conversation to other things after that not wanting to talk about him anymore. She was rather confused about what she felt toward the grey eyed lord, and she knew how perceptive Toph could be. 

"And don't forget the Brookside ball tonight, I'll be over this evening, we'll ride together!" Sokka yelled from his horse after dropping Aang off at home. Aang nodded and threw a hand up and him not bothering to turn.

Today had been the most tiring day, and it wasn't even over.

He lifted a hand up and felt his now shorter hair, it still fell over his eyes, but was now more tame and evenly cut. He actually liked the new style. Walking up to his room he laid down for a few minutes to rest.

He opened his eyes to Appa shaking him awake. Looking about he noticed the time, the ball tonight, of course! He was half way finished getting dressed when he heard Sokka's loud baritone yell from below. Quickly finishing his cravat he walked out of his room and ran a hand through his hair, still getting used to the new feeling. He began buttoning the waistcoat that he had just thrown on as he walked down the steps.

"You're not quite all put together there."

That familiar voice had his eyes shooting upward to see if it was true.

It was. She was here, in his parlor, alone.

His hands stilled as he took in her appearance, she looked lovely again tonight. In a light yellow gown that brought out the highlights in her hair. He took a moment to appreciate how it affected her eyes.

"You may want to finish dressing before you see my mother again, she will reprimand you. She actually is on quite a roll just finishing up with Sokka there." she motioned over to his study where Sokka soon made an appearance.

"Aang where have you been? Come on lets get a move on, sorry I forgot to tell you I promised to escort my mother and sister, don't mind do you?" He didn't wait for an answer just walked to the door that was left open.

Aang wondering where Bumi had disapeared to.

He finished buttoning his coat and looked up to see Katara still standing there staring at him. He flashed her one of his best smiles and she quickly turned around and walked out the door. He followed her retreating figure and soon found where his missing butler was.

"Flirting again Bumi?" he said laughingly as he stepped up into the coach. Bumi just laughed as he walked back in the house.

The ride over was rather uneventful with Sokka doing most of the talking, he was trying to get his sister to 'put the good word in' as he liked to say, about Lady Suki.

But Katara couldn't in good conscience do that. She knew Suki wanted marriage and a family, and frankly she knew her brother wasn't ready for that.

While ignoring her brother she had time in the dark to stare at Aang. His haircut made him even more handsome, if that were even possible. Seeing him earlier in that state of disarray with his hair falling into his eyes, oh she could barely contain her sigh of pleasure. He was just so striking.

It felt so natural to see him buttoning his clothes that she couldn't stop the comment that followed. Much to her mortification.

She should just stop talking around him, full stop. Yes that sounded like a good plan.

They parted ways at the door, Sokka dragging Aang off to meet Suki. Katara and her mother walked into the ball, unbelievably it was more crowded than last night.

Apparently the Brooksides knew that Aang would most likely attend and doubled their invitations. He was a very desired guest right now, and any hostess would want him to attend their party. The bigger the crowd the better the party. Or at least that what she assumed.

Katara stood near her mother as she gossiped to one of her friends. As the only matron to spend any real time with Lord Aang she had the juiciest bits of information, so the crowd around her mother grew until Katara was all but standing outside the circle. Letting out a frustrated sigh she tried to enjoy herself. The dancing hadn't started yet so she scanned the crowd for a friend, she found instead Azula talking to her brother, Zuko, who in turn looked a bit put out.

She smiled imagining that conversation. In a high pitched annoying voice she thought, 'Zuko you must make Aang talk to me I need to be popular, I'm such a mean person that I have to force everyone to be my friend.' then in a deeper voice, 'oh stupid sister I would rather not listen to you, i'd rather go make kissy faces at Mai'.

Katara felt herself start to laugh at her fake interaction.

"What is so funny?"

She turned so sharply her feet become tangled in her skirts, instead of falling she felt his hands grasp her elbows steadying her.

"Whoa, sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Aang was ducking behind her slightly as if trying to hide. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked.

"Truthfully? I'm hiding from pretty much everyone. I've met way to many mother and daughter pairs tonight I cant even begin to keep them straight." He let out a tired breath and Katara felt a bit sorry for him, she knew most, if not all. of these people and knew how tiring they could be.

"I can help you remember them if you like. I know pretty much everyone." she offered.

One side of his mouth tilted up in a smile and her eyes dropped to that spot.

"I may just have to take you up on that offer my lady."

He noticed Zuko waving him over so he stepped away from Katara, "I do plan on dancing with you sometime tonight." he tossed back at her as he walked away.

Katara felt herself smiling as she stared at his retreating form.

The time ticked by and the heat was suffocating, per usual. Katara fanned herself with her dance card, having forgot her actual fan, but it wasn't offering much relief.

She spied the back door that led to the garden and made the decision to go for it before she fainted from heat. Her mother was still to preoccupied to notice her disappearance for awhile, giving her time to cool off and then reappear.

Making her way there she nodded to a few people that caught her eye.

Finally, fresh air. Luckily, the yard seemed to be deserted. She walked along the path a few steps admiring all the flowers. To one side against the wall of the house there were tall shrubs that looked to have flowering buds on them. The other side a line of roses.

She stopped for a second and leaned down to sniff their sweet fragrance. That was when she heard it.

The voice of her enemy. Azula.

What surprised her more was the voice that followed, Aang was out here with her. Her eyes darted back and forth looking for somewhere to hide. She really did not want to be stuck in a conversation with them together. Seeing no other option she pushed through the shrubs to lean against the wall of the house. Her dress snagged a bit, but she was confident that she was hidden. Resting her head back she listened.

"I really don't think we should be out here together." she heard Aang say. Azula let out a sparkling laugh that had Katara rolling her eyes.

"Don't be such a prude My Lord."

There was a bit of shuffling and groaning that had Katara scrunching up her nose, then she heard Aang, "My lady please return to the ballroom."

The hard edge in his voice even had her head snapping up. That was a voice one did not mess with.

She heard Azula step back to the door and close it with a slam.

Katara let out a relieved sigh, thankful that she dodged that situation.

Then, barely contained a squeak, when she heard Aang call out asking who was there. She really did not want him to find her in this bush.

He stepped onto the path and came in her direction. She held her breath.

Time passed and the need for air became more important than hiding, she let out the breath she was holding slowly.

A small scream escaped her when an arm came flying into the shrub, grabbing her arm pulling her rather violently out. Because of her dress she only came halfway, enough so that he could see her for who she was. Still holding her arms he yelled at her.

"Katara! What are you doing out here?" he asked incredulously, he really had not expected her to come out of there.

"You have rather good reflexes don't you." she commented.

"Don't change the subject." he countered.

"I came out for a bit of air." she said as nonchalantly as possible considering she was half out of the shrub and half in.

"And decided to weed the garden?"

"No. That would be bizarre. I heard you and your friend come outside and decided the company of this shrub would be better in comparison."

Aang wasn't sure how to take that bit of information, should he be feeling insulted?

"If you're done interrogating, could you help me please?" She asked struggling to get free.

Since he had pulled her out almost horizontally her dress was completely snagged, but she couldn't hold herself up without his help or she would fall over.

He looked at the problem and made a plan without consulting her. Bringing her closer he put his arms completely around her.

Katara, taken by surprise, wrapped her arms around his neck automatically. Forgetting the situation she was in for a moment she basked in his closeness.

She could smell him. It was a mix of fresh air and some sort of wood, there seemed to be a bit of mint as well. She closed her eyes, savoring the aroma.

"You're really stuck in there aren't you." he mumbled to himself, bracing his stance he gave one last yank. She pulled free and Aang stumbled a bit, but she kept him from falling.

They stood there for a minute arms still around each other. Aang was enjoying the feel of her in his arms, she fit against him perfectly.

Something settled around him and he knew there was something special about this girl. She pulled away from him and he caught her eyes.

Looking into her face, he wondered how this happened.

The urge to lean in and taste her spread throughout his mind.

"Katara! Are you out here?"

They sprang apart so fast it was like the moment never happened. Hearing Sokka's voice was like a splash of water hitting them both. She turned and walked to her brother, not even glancing back in his direction.

Aang didn't know if he should be grateful or disappointed.

The next few days Aang had some estate business to take care of so he stayed in, much to Sokka's dismay. Zuko had invited him to dinner and he planned on going, even though he knew Azula would be there. She seemed like a fine enough girl, just rather headstrong. Aang felt much like the rabbit being chased by wolves when she near. But as his friends sister, there wasn't much he could do but be polite.

Although, even with his busy schedule and party filled nights, he never saw Katara. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of her. And having gone so long with a glance of the dark haired girl he was feeling a bit bereft. Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts away. 

"Toph I'm losing my mind."

Katara was currently laying on her friends bed with her arms thrown over her face. Toph was at the window, though she couldn't see, she enjoyed the sounds that came from the busy street.

"Just admit you're attracted to him and all your problems will be gone."

"Ok. I'm attracted….. Problems still here." she groaned.

"What is wrong with you Katara?" Toph asked starting to get worried. She had never seen her friend like this before.

"He's my brothers best friend. He is rich enough to tempt the King, and handsome enough to tempt everyone else. He is the best catch of the season and I am a wallflower with only passing looks." she had sat up during this and looked down at her hands. She knew she didn't stand a chance with him, and yet, she couldn't stop the growing feelings she was having for him. Every time their paths crossed she felt herself falling a bit more.

"Well I think your beautiful Katara."

She turned and looked at her closest companion and felt tears well up. She didn't deserve such a friend. Katara walked over and hugged her.

"Urgh Katara I take it back. Get off me." Toph complained, though didn't make a move to push her off.

"Come on Toph lets go out." Katara said standing up, wanting to do something nice for her.

"But my father-" she started.

"Wont find out. Come on!" Katara grabbed her hand, they quickly grabbed a cloak for Toph and changed her shoes before heading out.

"We'll just walk along the lake through the park, its right across the street." They crossed the street together with Katara's maid a few paces behind.

The slight breeze wasn't to cold so Katara pulled her hood off. They walked along the path and before long there were no other people around them.

They talked of lighter subjects, simply enjoying the walk, when Katara yanked them to a stop.

"Katara what's wrong?" Toph asked. "Is there a horse nearby?" she asked tilting her head to listen.

Katara was staring at the rider that was at the edge of the path, still a good distance away. But even at that far she recognized him.

"Its Lord Aang. He's riding a horse. Rather terribly actually." Katara added when she noticed the horse was prancing in circles.

"Let's go say hello."

Toph, trusting Katara completely, headed off in the direction of the noise without her. Katara quickly caught up and grabbed her arm.

"I hate you. You do know that right." she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh I know, but when your married with a hundred little babies, you'll thank me by letting me move in with you." Toph said laughing.

Katara was still blushing when they came close enough for Aang to notice their arrival.

He looked up and saw her, the girl who wouldn't leave him alone when he closed his eyes.

After this time apart gazing at the real thing knocked him off balance.

Quite literally.

Aang was looking up at the trees from the ground.

That blasted horse Sokka insisted he buy was prancing about nearby.

"My Lord!" Katara shouted out.

"Toph stay here, there is a lake to your left and trees to your right, the path is about five paces wide, you're in the middle." she uttered this as fast as possible then ran over to where he landed.

"Are you alright My Lord?" she asked kneeling next to him. His eyes were closed as he coughed, trying to get his breath. She brought a hand to feel his head. Unsure of what to do.

"I doubt I have a fever." he rasped out, voice still raspy and breathless.

"Well I know that. Are you going to live?" she asked.

"Possibly, if you get off my hand." he mumbled out with a groan.

"Oh dear!" she looked down and sure enough she was on his hand, scrambling back she lifted it to check for damages.

"You're bleeding. Here…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out her handkerchief. While he was busy still getting breath she rolled up his coat sleeve and then his shirt. Letting out a gasp when she saw the blue arrow at his wrist.

She gave him a quick glance, apparently he didn't notice that she saw them. Deciding the blood was more important she wrapped his hand with her handkerchief and tied the ends together.

"Sir, are you sure your alright?" she asked looking at him once again. He finally lifted his eyes and looked up at her.

"I may die of embarrassment but other than that I'll be fine." he leaned up into a sitting position and glanced at his hand.

"Oh thanks." he said to her motioning to the wrap. She merely shrugged.

"Please call me Aang." he asked her.

Katara smiled but was unsure what to say. She would love to call him by his given name but she really shouldn't be getting herself more attached to him.

"Your friends has a way with animals." he said motioning to the pair a few feet from them. Toph was standing by the horse petting his nose. Katara immediately felt like the worst sort of person for abandoning her. She stood up and went over to her, giving the horse a pat of her own.

"I'm sure that picture you two were making over there was the stuff of stories." Toph said under her breath causing Katara's face to heat up.

Aang had brushed himself off and walked towards them. Katara made the necessary introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you My Lady." he said taking her hand and bowing over it.

"As is you, I've heard a lot about you." Toph ignored the pinch and went on.

"How are you liking being home once more?"

"I loved traveling, but settling is something I've wanted to do for some time. I'm very glad to be home." he answered.

Toph nodded then leaned in to whisper, "You'll have to excuse me My Lord but is Katara still glaring at me?" he looked over to her and indeed she was. He laughed out loud.

"She is."

"Here take my arm I would like you to walk me home, you cant deny a blind lady's plight can you?"

Katara rolled her eyes as Aang fell for it.

"Of course not!" Taking his horse's reins in one hand and Toph's arm in the other they proceeded to walk back in the direction they came. Forcing Katara to walk behind with her maid.

"You'll consider what I said Lady Toph?" Aang called out to her once they reached her door. Katara caught up to help her up the stairs. She nodded in his direction and Aang hopped onto his wild horse and rode away.

Pulling her inside Katara went to the closest room, the music room. It was always empty.

"Well." she asked.

"Well what Katara, I got to know him. I see why you like him." Toph walked over to the chair she knew would be there.

"He gave me a few ideas about getting over my blindness, ideas of how to move around without someone always with me. I think I may try them." Katara smiled at her friend. Though she knew that wasn't the whole of their conversation, she also knew that Toph would never let on if she didn't want to.

"Well good. You can start now, because I'm off." she stood up to leave, but doubled back and hugged her one more time. Then headed out the door.

That night her mother went lenient on her and they stayed home. Katara went to bed early though she didn't sleep right away. The sight of Aang's wrist still in her memory.

Aang scanned the room and couldn't stop the frustrated sound that he let out. She wasn't here.

He had her, now cleaned, bit of cotton and lace in his pocket. Slipping his hand in he fingered it lightly. The conversation he had with Toph still swirling in his mind.

He now knew that Azula was the cause of much of her discomfort in society. Not that it surprised him.

Though he also knew what a caring person she was, how she helped her friend, and how she deserved much more than she received.

Seeing Zuko he walked over to him.

"Have you proposed to her yet?" he asked. Zuko had told him most of what he felt towards Mai a few evenings ago in a fit of temper about the girl.

"Yes and the silly twit wont answer me." Zuko said without thinking, then stood straighter when he realized what he had admitted.

"I mean, uh, what?"

"Don't bother lying Zuko. And don't worry she'll say yes."

"How do you know Aang you've only just arrived." he mumbled still unsure.

"It only takes a second to see the truth in someone's eyes."

Zuko looked at him thoughtfully. Aang was staring out into nothing, the movement of his arm shuffling in his pocket drew Zuko's eye. Raising an eyebrow he asked if Aang had met anyone worth mentioning.

If he had blinked he would of missed the quick half smile that left as quickly as it appeared.

Aang shook his head.

"I don't believe you." Zuko said crossing his arms, turning his full attention to the man beside him.

"What's in the pocket?" Zuko pressed.

Aang quickly pulled his hand out and said nothing.

"It only takes a second to see the lies on someone's face Aang." Zuko turned and left him there to consider his words.

**There you are, next chapter will be out shortly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A GIANT apology for those of you who had to read this all bolded and underlined yestereday, everytime I upload something it always does something stupid like that. And of course I forgot to go in and fix it yesterday. So a big sorry for your eyes.**

**This story is burning a hole in my documents I pretty much just want to get rid of it at this point ha. So here is another chapter hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

High Society

A few nights later Aang walked into yet another ballroom.

It seemed all society did was dance, but this night he actually didn't mind.

He knew without a doubt that she would be here, having double checked with Sokka.

Aang made his way through the ballroom, greeting different people as he passed. He danced with one girl who stuttered the entire time, not wanting to be rude he kept the conversation to a minimum. And another who wouldn't stop talking.

Spinning about, he finally saw her. She was wearing a dark green dress that he knew her eyes would look wonderful in.

Wishing he could end this dance now, he watched her from across the room. He knew there would be trouble when Azula walked up to her. He was no where near close enough to hear but that didn't stop him from straining his ears.

The conversation between the two didn't last long, and when he saw Katara head for the door his heart stopped. He knew there was something wrong, he could feel it.

The dance ended a few measures later and he bowed to his partner and excused himself as quickly as could without insulting the poor girl.

He followed her out the same door she had taken, it led into a hallway. Walking down slowly he listened for a sign of her. Making it to the end of the hall he turned and continued walking.

There. He spied a glass door slightly ajar.

Walking over slowly, just incase he was mistaken, he pushed the door open. It led outside to a small side yard, where a fountain was the main focus.

She was sitting on the edge, and as he came closer he saw that her skirts were hiked up and her feet were splashing in the water, her forgotten slippers on the ground behind her.

She sniffed and his heart tore, she must be crying.

He sat softly next to her.

"Are you-"

The yell that she let out took him by surprise. But her leap and stumble into the water had his mouth hanging open.

"What are you doing Katara?" he asked pulling her out and sitting her back down next to him.

"What am I doing? How is it that you just appear? You move silently, your reflexes are ridiculously fast and you have a crazy tattoo on your arm! Maybe when you answer those questions I'll tell you what I'm doing!" her shattered breathing weakened the anger behind her questions, but she couldn't help it. She was having the worst night.

After getting insulted by the worst person she knew, about something that was never going to happen, she had lost all patience.

And now soaking wet, she still didn't care. Putting her head in her hands she shook it slightly. Wishing she was home in her bed.

"I walk quietly because of the places I traveled, if you didn't learn to stay silent you ended up dead. My reflexes are quick for much of the same reason. The places we stayed were usually dangerous and it was move fast or get killed. My tattoos were a gift from a tribe we stayed with. Rather than dishonor them I took them willingly, and truthfully I've come to like them. Was there anything else?" he said all of this softly letting her listen to every word.

She shook her head to his question and Aang let out a small laugh.

"I'm sitting in the fountain to keep myself from marching back into the ballroom and pulling Azula's hair out. Though I only meant to get my feet wet not my entire person." she said sarcastically, they both laughed for a second, then the silence returned.

"Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly. He heard her let out a long sigh and she looked up at him.

"I'm fine, really. Its noting I'm not used to. I usually never let her get to me, but… I don't know." she stared off into the water.

Azula had come over to talk about Aang.

After listing off all the reasons that she was witless to think he would be interested in her, she finished with a description of her and Aang's first kiss.

Picturing the two of them together had made her stomach turn. But she couldn't say anything, she had zero claim on him.

A small piece of her heart might have thought there was a small chance, he did seem to like her a little, but she should of known. She wasn't the type to draw men. She was the type that stood in the corner and watched life pass her by. Who would eventually marry some old man just to please her mother.

"You look like your thinking some pretty heavy thoughts. Would you like to talk about it?" he asked quietly bringing a hand up to rub her back.

That was when she snapped, how dare he act like he cared about her. Who was he to play with her emotions! The habit of never being able to hold her tongue taking hold.

"Why are you out here when Azula's inside anyway? She told me all about you two so why don't you just go to her. I am not your responsibility. I don't need you, I have been dealing with my own problems all alone, all my life. I don't need you." The last part was said in a whisper, she had lost her passionate fire halfway through that speech.

Now she just felt sorry for herself.

"I don't know what she told you Katara but the only person I want to be near is you." when she still didn't make a move he continued.

"All I can think about are your eyes, your laughter, your smile… your lips. Katara I've never been this preoccupied with another person in my life. If you would just look at me you would see that."

She turned. And was shocked at the passion she saw there.

When her eyes wavered down to his lips he took that as an invitation.

They were as soft as he'd imagined.

Pulling her closer and then finally just onto his lap, his hands roam her body. He turned his head for a better angle, wishing she would open up for him.

Katara didn't know how she got to this point but was happy about the outcome regardless. She felt his hands on her and she closed her eyes. Running her own hands up his chest and around his neck she pulled him closer, wanting this moment to last forever.

She pulled away and looked into his face, seeing the yearning he had for her there.

"Will you show me?" she asked, thinking about his tattoos.

She ran her hand down his arm to his wrist when he looked to her confused.

Taking her meaning he brought his hands to his jacket and pulled it off, placing it over her shoulders when she shivered.

He thought it was from the cold, but she knew better.

Undoing his cravat first he shoved it into his pocket then began twisting at the buttons of his shirt. He pulled one arm out to show her the mark that ran the length. Her fingers started at the point and journeyed their way higher. Standing up from his lap she circled him, her feet wading through the water as his stayed planted on the ground.

She made her way to his shoulders, pushing his shirt further off his body.

Splaying her hands across his back she felt, more than heard the groan that escaped him. Tracing the marks down his back she went to finish her roaming when he suddenly turned around and grabbed her.

Pulling her to him, he kissed her with all the desire she aroused in him.

She gasped when she felt his tongue run along the seam of her lips, after that the kiss became something else entirely. Grabbing at his hair, she moaned when she felt his teeth nip at her lips.

Aang's heart was beating erratically, and when she went wild in his arms he almost lost all control.

The kiss was so distracting that he lost all coherent thoughts; solely concentrating on pleasing her.

Tangling his hands in her hair he pulled her closer than he thought possible, loving the feel of her in his arms.

He had never wanted a woman so bad.

When he felt her nails run down his neck he gasped. Tearing his mouth from hers, he dragged them to her neck. Her soft whimpers pleased him more than any sound ever could. Wanting her lips once more he brought his head back to hers.

However she was anticipating it this time and kissed him first.

He was letting her have her way for as long as he could manage, but when she imitated him and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth he completely lost all control.

Which was why when she was ripped from his arms he let out a growl that reminded him of his days in the jungle.

"Jesus Aang get a grip! What do you think your doing?" Zuko yelled slightly taken aback. Sokka had his sister behind him protectively. Both were glaring at him.

It was then he remembered his shirt, or lack there of.

"I will see you at dawn." Sokka proclaimed. Katara immediately spoke up against it, as did Zuko.

"I wont fight you Sokka. I will do the right thing." he said putting his shirt on and buttoning it up.

"Hell yes you will." Sokka walked over and punched him. Pain exploded in his eye.

He may have deserved that, but the realization didn't make it hurt less.

Sokka always did have a mean right hook.

"No." Katara said softly. No one seemed to hear her but Aang, he gave her his attention.

"I wont force you My Lord."

"Please Katara call me Aang, we are well beyond that point now."

She gave him a small smile.

He wished they were alone so he could hear his name on her lips.

"It doesn't matter if he's forced Katara, you are ruined and I don't even want to know why your dress it wet." Sokka said groaning.

"Nothing happened!" she told them. All three men raised their eyebrow at her at the same time, and if the situation hadn't been so life changing she probably would of laughed.

Aang was taking her panic to mean something else, but he knew what had to happen.

He wouldn't let her reputation suffer because of him.

"Lady Katara, people know you two left the ballroom together, everyone saw him watching you the whole time and then he disappeared right after you. That is more than enough to ruin you I'm afraid." Zuko ever the voice of reason.

She sighed, defeated.

"Will you two give us a moment." Aang asked.

Zuko nodded but Sokka was less willing. After a few choice words in his ear by Zuko they walked back inside the house, but not before Sokka yelled out a five minute warning.

Katara was standing in front of him and he took in her appearance.

She looked well and truly compromised, dress a mess with her hair falling out around her, her lips red and swollen.

Aang smiled, she never looked more beautiful to him as she did right now, because he knew his hands and lips made her look this way.

He knew he felt something for her, he just wasn't sure what yet. He definitely wanted her as a man wants a woman, but was that enough?

Not that it mattered now, it had to be enough because he was looking at his future.

The thought didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

Standing up he pulled her back to the fountain's edge and sat her down.

He cleared his throat.

"Katara." he started.

"I'm so sorry Aang I cant help-"

"Wait, say it again." She rolled her eyes at his interruption but his question caught her off guard.

"Say what?"

"My name, Katara." he gazed into her eyes, waiting.

"Aang."

His eyes slid closed as he enjoyed that small pleasure. Unable to deny the urge he tilted her head up as he leaned down and kissed her lips once more. She sighed into his mouth.

knowing he had to stop before he became unable to, he pulled away.

Kneeling down he took her hand.

"Katara. I don't know what I feel for you exactly, but I know I feel something. I want to be honest with you in all things. I know I can give you a happy life, I have more money than I know what to do with, you will want for nothing. I will be responsible for my actions, I wont let you bear this alone." He cleared his throat once again.

"Will you marry me Katara?" he could see her mind thinking to much so he added, "and do not insult me by saying I'm forced. No one could force me to do anything, you should learn that now."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I cant help but feel this is all my fault." she had to say.

"I didn't have to follow you."

"That is true." she said tilting her head to the side.

"Let me make it up to you by spoiling you for the rest of our lives."

She looked down at him, if someone had told her a few days ago that this would end up happening to her she would have called them crazy.

She knew she should feel more guilty about this but she couldn't help but be a bit ecstatic.

Watching her nod her head, he leaned up, capturing her lips for a final time that night.

What was she thinking saying yes?

Katara was pacing her room at home, finally clear headed without his brilliant eyes to distract her.

She couldn't marry him, she barely knew him! A few dances and a couple conversation was all they had together, she didn't know about his past, she didn't even know how he took his tea!

How could she bind herself with someone that she didn't even know if he liked peaches. She loved peaches! What if he hates them and keeps them from her? Could she live her entire life without eating another peach? Would she have to sneak around with fruit?

What if he wanted her to throw parties and play hostess? She hated parties! And knew nothing about being a good hostess.

Katara pulled at her hair as all these questions assaulted her mind. She stopped her pacing for a moment and thought of what she did know about him.

She did know he was charming, and very handsome. Toph liked him, which was a big plus in his favor, his eyes did made her insides melt.

There was the fact that he had kissed her quite senseless, and the giant disappointment of how that kiss had ended, leaving her wanting more and wondering what it would lead to.

Katara groaned out in frustration.

She didn't even know why she bothered thinking about this, it was happening whether she wanted it to or not at this point. Yesterday, Aang had stopped by and talked with her father and mother. Sokka had already forgiven him and her parents couldn't be more pleased. Though they didn't know exactly what had happened in the garden, which was fine with her.

She hadn't set her eyes on him since that night two days ago. The fact that she did miss him a bit was a good sign, right?

A knock on her door pulled her from her reverie, "My Lady there is a guest for you, I put her in the blue salon." Katara thanked the girl and made her way downstairs.

"Mai, what a delightful surprise." Katara said sitting across from the girl.

"I'm sorry to get right to the point Katara but is it true?" Mai said leaning forward.

"Is what true?" she asked vaguely, wanting to know what everyone was saying.

"Well a hoard of rumors are circulating, one of them being that you and Lord Aang are engaged!" Katara blushed and Mai knew her answer.

"You are! How exciting. Is it true you two were… caught?"

"Is that the rumor?"

"Its one of the nicer ones. Some are saying that he fully compromised you in the garden, some of the meaner ones are saying that you tricked him and had your brother walk in after you threw yourself at him. Oh don't worry Katara no one really believes that one." she added after seeing Katara's mouth drop open.

"What happened?" she pressed on, wanting the real story.

"Well, the truth is all rather innocent. I had gone out to get some air and he followed me, then I was all wet from the fountain and he kissed me but when Sokka burst in all he saw was Aang and me, and I was drenched from the water..."

At Mai's incredulous look she started to worry. "That sounds a bit more crazy than it was."

"You were in a fountain with him?"

"No, no I fell when he scared me. He was dry."

"Katara it sounds like you had a bit of a wild night." Mai said laughing. Then she sobered and asked if she was happy.

"I don't know. I barely know him." Katara said seriously.

"You knew him enough to kiss him." she countered.

Katara blushed.

"Don't worry so much Katara, I know you, and you wont let yourself be unhappy. You will make this marriage work, this sort of thing happens all the time. In most marriages neither person knows each other at all, at least you know how your fiancé kisses." she added grumbling.

Katara shot her a questioning glance knowing there was something behind that comment.

"Oh its just Zuko. He asked me to marry him. I haven't answered yet." Katara, glad to be off focus, asked why.

"He is to impassionate, like he is just settling for me because of my family. He has never even tried to dance with me more than once at any event, let alone kiss me. How can I marry someone who doesn't even seem to like me, let alone love me. And don't you dare throw that question back at me I wasn't the one getting compromised in a garden, its obvious Lord Aang at least likes you."

Katara's blush got even redder, she had been about to throw that one back at her.

"Well… why not ask him?" she ventured.

"Have you met Zuko? He would walk away from a question like that." she said frustrated.

"Why give him that option. He wouldn't walk away if the two of you were dancing, there is no way he would embarrass you like that. Or you could corner him somewhere, but that could end badly. Obviously." she said pointing to herself.

Mai looked upward considering her options.

"What can you lose Mai? You would have your answer, and so would he, I assume. Do you love him?" Katara asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know. I think I could. He is handsome, and sweet, when he wants to be. I find myself unable to tear my eyes from him most nights, I constantly think about him... Is that love?" she said mainly to herself. Katara was left wondering the same thing.

_I will pick you up tonight for Lady Ursa's gathering. _

_Wear something blue. _

_Yours, Aang_

Katara folded the slip of paper into fourths, then immediately unfolded it again to read it for what felt like the thirtieth time.

She would finally see him again ever since That Night. This is how she had been referring to her social downfall.

It would be their first party together, now that everyone knows they're to be married.

Every eye would be on them. On her.

She barely contained her shudder.

He wanted her to wear blue? Of all the high handed orders. She considered for a moment to disobey, but a part of her did want to please him. She wanted a happy marriage.

Her mother had been glowing ever since finding out she was engaged, and tonight being their first night out, she insisted on helping her dress.

"I never thought this day would come!" she was fluttering through her closet, pulling out this and that.

Katara rolled her eyes, she did love her mother, truly.

"How about this?" she asked holding up a light pink dress she hadn't worn this season yet.

Katara shook her head and held up the note. Kya scrunched up her forehead and walked over to take the slip of paper.

"Blue?" she eyed her daughter with a new appreciation.

"Is there something you need to tell me Katara?" she asked assuming to much.

"No mother. I have no idea where he got this from." she said, Kya trusted her.

"Hhmm maybe he admired you in it once." she turned back into the closet and searched for something blue.

"Its to bad we haven't enough time to have a new dress commissioned. Ooh!" Kya backed out of the closet and hurried out of the room.

Katara just watched her leave. Shaking her head she walked over to peek into her own closet. Dresses were something she ever paid much attention to. She wished for a moment that she had.

She did want to look beautiful tonight, people would be judging her. And though she knew Mai didn't think so, Katara knew better, everyone would think that she trapped Aang into this. No one would believe that he actually found her attractive.

She so wanted him to find her attractive.

"Here, this is perfect." Kya walked back into her room holding up a deep midnight blue gown.

"Mum that is gorgeous is it yours?" Katara asked walking over to touch the fine silk.

"I had this made so long ago but never had the right occasion. It should fit you, here lets try."

Katara had never appreciated her mother more than she did that night. The dress did fit perfectly, and her mother along with their lady's maid had her hair looking its best.

A few strands escaping the coiffure at the base of her neck made her face stand out prettily.

"You look beautiful my dear." Kya said taking a moment to look at the finished product. She smiled then turned to leave needing to get dressed herself. Aang would be there soon.

Katara was waiting in the library reading when her brother walked in. The seriousness on his face didn't bode well, he was usually so carefree.

"What's wrong Sokka?" she asked standing up. He headed over to the side bar and poured himself a drink.

"Suki is leaving. Her father is going to Egypt, she is going with him. I... I don't know to do Katara. I know you think that I'm just playing with her heart but I'm not. I love her." Sokka gulped back his drink and poured another. She took a step toward him. Katara had no idea he was this serious about Suki, she felt guilty for never asking or taking his requests to help him seriously.

"What will you do?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. Nothing is keeping me here except you and our parents. I have no direction other than dancing, drinking and gambling. I've never felt like this before Katara." He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Katara's heart went out to her lonely brother.

"Follow her Sokka. Never give up until you have her. If you do indeed love her like you say, don't let her slip through your fingers."

Though she would never admit it out loud, Katara was jealous of her brother. To be so sure in your feelings. To know without a doubt that you loved someone.

"You're right." He looked up with new hope in his smile. He walked over and gave her a hug that she gladly returned. He turned and walked out mumbling that he had a lot to get done this night if he was going to catch the same ship as Suki. Though before he walked out the door he turned back to her, "Oh, by the way Katara you look very beautiful in that dress. You and Aang will be very happy together." and with that he was gone.

Even though her brother was the one to tell her, she was glad to hear the words. Now if only Aang would feel the same.

Aang was nervous. Which was new for him, usually he was very confident in all things. But right now, he was definitely nervous. His hands were sweating in his gloves so he made short work of removing them. The coach he had bought was very well sprung but the distance seemed immense, was it too hot in here?

He didn't know why he felt like this, it was Katara. The girl that he found refreshing, she was the one who stood out to him in the crowd. She made him smile and was constantly getting in to trouble. He thought back to when he had pulled her out of the shrub and smiled.

He knew she hated parties, but enjoyed dancing.

She was his fiancé and soon to be wife.

Funny how that fact changed so many things about her in his mind.

He felt the coach come to a stop and he was out of the door before his man could open it for him. Walking up to her home he felt excited. It had been to long since he had seen her, he wasn't sure what to expect.

Would she be wearing blue like he requested? Did she realize that he picked that color because she had been wearing it when they first met.

When they first danced.

The butler showed him in, and he stood there in the foyer not sure where to go.

Then he heard her voice.

"Nice to see you are done dressing this time." she called down to him laughing slightly.

He gazed up to the top of the stairs where she stood; when his eyes landed on her he felt it like a punch in the stomach.

Air left his chest.

She was gorgeous.

Breathtaking.

And she was his.

The word _Mine _stood out in his mind as he looked at her.

Then she smiled at him and he felt himself smiling back automatically. She made her way down the steps and he met her at the bottom to help her with the last one.

He took her hand while she was still waiting on that last step, making her tall enough to be eye to eye with him. Bringing her hand up slowly he placed an open mouthed kiss on her knuckles. Using his thumb to rub the spot afterwards, as if pressing that kiss in so she would never forget.

And he would make sure she wouldn't forget.

"You look very well tonight My Lord." she said slightly gasping.

"This is the last time I tell you to call me by my name Katara." his eyes were piercing into hers.

She whispered his name softly.

He would have leaned in to kiss her but the sound of her mother coming closer made him pause.

"I'm sorry I stayed away so long, had to heal a bit, didn't want you to scream at the sight of me." he said motioning to his eye where Sokka had hit him.

Katara frowned, she had forgotten about that.

"Don't be sorry, I deserved it." he said when he saw her about to apologize.

"Let's go my dears the party awaits!" Kya said as she walked past them and headed out the door. Aang stood back letting Katara step down, he let go of her hand and followed the two ladies out of the door and into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to split this one up into two. **

**I only read through this once so there are definitely mistakes, apologies. Let me know if you see any particularly annoying ones.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

High Society 

They arrived without much fuss and when they walked in much of the party hushed and turned to see for themselves.

Katara heard the rumbles of gossip, her name amongst the most of it. Holding her head up she ignored it all; she had been ignoring it for years there was no difference now. Aang was still too new to society to listen, so all he heard was happy chatter.

Her mother went off to find her friends and Aang led her to the refreshments to get a drink. She told him about Sokka's plan to follow Suki across the world.

"Really? That admirable, I hope it all works out for him." Aang said thoughtfully.

She saw her friend heading toward her quite determinedly so she warned him.

"Mai is coming this way, maybe you should go find Zuko and see what he did." Katara said assuming Aang knew about the pair.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" he said jokingly as he turned to leave dropping a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Katara was a bit shocked at that and the smile that spread across her face was telling.

"I see you two are already in love." Mai said knowingly.

"I'm not sure what we are honestly." Katara said back at her. "What happened with Zuko?" she asked.

"I asked him while we danced why he wanted to marry me and all he said was because he wanted to. What kind of answer is that?"

Katara started to comment but was cut off.

"Not a very good one I think! So then I asked him if he loved me and he didn't say anything, just glared at me and continued dancing! Right when the music ended he walked away, much to my embarrassment I might add. I don't know what to do Katara."

Her gaze hit the floor and she sniffed, the situation looking worse and worse.

Katara, having absolutely no experience in this sort of thing shrugged, and thought of her one example.

"Maybe you should flirt with other men? Jealousy worked on my brother well enough."

Mai's eyes lit up and she gave Katara a quick embrace. "You're right, I'll try that." and with that she walked away leaving Katara to watch her go.

She took a sip of her champagne, barely keeping it in her mouth when she heard that familiar voice.

"Come Lady Katara, dance with me for old times sake. Since you went and got yourself engaged before I could ask you."

Katara turned and smiled up at Lord Haru, never more appreciative of Aang. Married to Haru? She would of died of boredom. Never one to be insulting, she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. 

Aang was glaring at the man who took Katara's hand from his spot next to Zuko.

"Who is that idiot?" he asked.

Zuko following his gaze, laughed when he saw who Katara was dancing with.

"That is Lord Haru, poor Lady Katara. She will bored to tears dancing with him."

"And you know from experience?" he joked.

"You're hilarious." Zuko said dryly, changing the subject he decided to torture his friend a bit.

"So you're already in love with her then?"

Aang's head snapped over to him, "Why would you say that?"

"Oh just observations." Zuko said picking off a speck of lint from his sleeve.

"I don't know really. Its definitely different with her." Aang admitted.

Zuko had not been expecting this honest answer, but he understood the sentiment. His own problems rising to his mind.

"What about you and Lady Mai, Katara all but shooed me away when she came to speak to her." Aang asked, though his eyes still followed Katara dancing.

"She's been acting strangely, and still refuses to answer my proposal. I should just go over her head and talk with her father." He breathed out a tired sigh, wishing he could, but knowing he would never do that to Mai.

It wasn't the way he wanted to start off his life with her.

Her questions earlier had made him angry, did she not know him at all?

He found her in the crowd and what he saw had him clenching his fists.

She was surrounded by young men, all who seemed to be enjoying her attention quite thoroughly. He narrowed his eyes. What was her game this time?

Aang looked over at Zuko and saw how angry he was, deciding he was unfit for further conversation he walked away.

When Lady Azula bumped into him he was surprised and reached out to steady her.

"Oh pardon me My Lord I'm so clumsy." she pressed against him in the push of the crowd, holding both of her hands at his chest.

Aang being a gentleman, countered her comment. "This crowd is a bit large. It could make anyone stumble."

Azula laughed, her eyes shining as she looked over his shoulder at something. She leaned up at him, causing Aang to step back a bit.

Bringing her mouth to his ear she said provocatively, "Your too correct My Lord." then she stepped away from him and left him standing there, laughing the entire time. Aang couldn't help but feel like she was laughing at him.

Remembering her attention had been focused behind him he turned but didn't see anyone he knew there. Shrugging he continued walking keeping an eye out for his bride.

Katara barely made it to the ladies retiring room with a straight face. Closing the door she tried to control her breathing.

How she hated Azula!

Suddenly all she could think about was Azula and Aang kissing, remembering when Azula had told her that piece of gossip. Katara hadn't believed her then, but now she wasn't sure.

He had let her hang on him like a lover, all pressed up against each other. Shaking her head, Katara felt tears sting her eyes but she blinked them back.

How could he look at her with so much desire and then go to Azula? Katara was angry and wanted to yell and scream at him but knew it wasn't her place. She may be his fiancé but it was true, she had in a way trapped him.

He was to much of a gentleman to leave her ruined.

Maybe he did want Azula and she took her away from him? Suddenly a whole host of insecurities filled her mind.

What could she do now? If they separated she would be completely ruined, no hope of ever marrying. Was she that selfish?

What if Aang loved Azula, though she couldn't imagine how. He was such an amazing person and Azula was, well, she was not so amazing. But she couldn't judge, and who was she to keep them apart?

She had never expected to marry anyway. If she loved him she would let him go to be with the one he wanted.

Wait-

If she loved him? Katara sat down when this realization struck.

Oh hell, she loved him.

She loved his face, his smile.

She loved everything she knew about him, she wanted to know everything, wanted to be with him to learn it all. Despair settled on her shoulders. This is the worst thing that could've happened to her.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Zuko couldn't take anymore.

If her aim was to make him angry she succeeded.

He marched toward her, pushing his way through the crowd. Clearing his throat at the circle of men around Mai; they quickly scattered.

"Very courteous of you, My Lord." Mai said sarcastically.

Not giving her time to protest he dragged her from the ballroom, and this being his mothers home he knew exactly where to take her.

"Where are we?" Mai asked once the door closed. The room was too dark for her to see any distinguishing furniture. He left her standing there by the door.

A match lit the area and she watched him light a small lamp, which cast the room in a hazy glow.

"This is my father's study." Zuko was still seething.

Watching his future wife play him for a fool was infuriating. He walked over to her, using his superior height and power to send her backing up against the wall.

"What's wrong with you Zuko?" she stuttered.

"What's wrong with me, she asks. What is wrong with you, Mai. I ask you to marry me and you lead me on a merry chase! Flirting with men right in front of me, at my parents home!" He leaned down at her watching emotions play off her face.

"What is your game Mai? String me along then throw me over for someone else?"

"No! No of course not. I.. well." Mai didn't know what to say, she wasn't ready to tell him how she felt, the fear of him not loving her back forcing her to be silent.

"I've had enough My Lady, I was clear in my intentions and you obviously have no heart to give me, consider my proposal revoked." He turned from her and walked to his desk that stood in the center of the room.

Mai watched him with tears in her eyes. This isn't what she wanted! All she had wanted was for him to show her that he actually cared about her, to prove that it was her that he wanted, that she wasn't just some replaceable female in his plans to wed.

"Heart? How dare you even suggest that proposal of yours even had anything to do with your heart!"

Not wanting him to see her cry she turned and left the room. If he had turned to watch her go he may have saw them spill from her eyes.

Zuko lifted his head and sat down at his desk. Pulling open a drawer he poured himself a drink from the bottle he found there. And proceeded to forget everything.

* * *

The night held no further entertainment for Katara. The heavy thoughts running through her mind made her about as interesting as Haru.

She needed to go home and think. Decide what to do about him.

Standing at the edge of the room, she was watching for Aang to appear.

"There you are, I've been searching for you all night." he said close to her ear.

She turned and her breath caught when she saw him. He never failed to make her feel this way, even with her knowing about him and Azula.

"I'm sorry." she didn't know what else to say.

"Come, the last Waltz is about to start. Dance with your future husband?" he asked smiling. Katara just nodded, unable to deny him.

She loved dancing, but what's more, she loved dancing with him. They didn't need busy conversation, just the dancing was enough. Plus they both had too many thoughts running through their minds.

He pulled her a bit closer than society deemed necessary and breathed in her scent.

The urge to take her to some dark corner and kiss her becoming more and more demanding.

She felt everywhere he touched like it was branded into her skin.

The hand at her waist that pulled her close, the other interlocked with her own. Her hand at his shoulder wanted to journey to his neck to feel the soft hair at his nape.

She gave into the impulse; right now nothing mattered. All thoughts fled her and she decided to take this night.

This night would be all hers, tomorrow she would worry about the future. Right now all she wanted was to pretend this man was hers and hers alone.

She loved him and she would pretend that he loved her back.

Looking into his eyes she smiled, she would kiss him tonight.

She would make sure of it.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked a short while later. She nodded.

When he noticed her looking around for her mother he suddenly remembered what he forgot to tell her.

"Your mother left with her friend, a headache. Since we are engaged to be married soon propriety will survive." he said with a laugh.

Katara gave him a sad smile, the word marriage sobering her.

Shaking it off, they walked toward the door. Their coach was pulled around and he helped her in.

The plan of getting him to kiss her had sounded so plausible in her head, but now faced with the reality she wasn't sure how to go about getting it done.

Katara looked at him sitting across from her and wondered how she would pull this off. She bit her lip, losing her nerve to make any move toward him. Then she noticed he was staring at her, or more accurately, her mouth. She suddenly felt hot.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she watched him.

He took her worry about getting him to kiss her away completely when he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," he said before pulling her head down to press his lips to hers.

She lost all rational thought, all she could do is feel.

He pulled her closer, tilting his head to kiss her harder. When she felt his hand at her breast she gasped, and he took full advantage by exploring her mouth further.

This was all so new to her she wasn't sure where to put her hands, her earlier thoughts to have him for herself tonight sprang to mind. She began participating.

Feeling his body, imitating him, she roamed her hands all over him. Wanting to fell his skin she pulled at the cravat at his neck. The blasted thing was proving to be more complicated than she imagined, so when he laughed and brought his hands to help hers she was grateful.

Soon it was gone and she was opening his shirt. Running her palms down his bare chest earned her a loud groan from the man beneath her.

The kiss became more wild as she did some exploring of her own. Unbeknownst to her, he had been pulling at her dress soon his mouth left hers to spread wet kisses down her collarbone and above her breasts. She leaned her head back to give him better access.

Wanting to return the favor she leaned into him and kissed her way down his neck. Their breathing was heavy and strained, Aang knew he had to stop. They would be arriving at her home in minutes.

Bringing his hand to her face, they stared into each other eyes. The passion between them palatable. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She looked a mess. Her dress was pulled down low, neck and mouth red from his desire, her hair in tangles from his hands. He had never laid eyes on a woman more beautiful.

He knew he didn't fare any better.

Even if she was inexperienced, that didn't stop her enthusiasm. The years ahead of him rapidly becoming something worth anticipating. They would do very well together.

Katara looked at him, watching the play of emotions on his face. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

Staring at each other, she was glad she took this night. That kiss would last forever in her memories.

She loved him.

That fact screamed at her in her head now, how could she have doubted it before? How could she let him walk out of her life now?

Who cares if he loved another, she knew that Azula would never treat him as he deserved. He was worthy of a queen not some spoiled brat that wasn't worthy.

Katara decided something in that coach.

She would have him.

Take him for herself.

The fact that he didn't love her not as important anymore. She loved him enough to make him happy. She would make him happy no matter what, and hopefully he would come to care for her, at least a little.

And that would be enough.

Because the idea of letting him go was too painful to consider at this point.

It may be the most selfish thing she ever did, but she didn't care anymore.

* * *

The wedding was set for a month.

Being so soon there was much to be done. Katara and her mother were busy making plans, and buying clothes. It had been two weeks since the night she had decided to keep him, and two weeks since she had seen him.

Thankfully she was to busy to think about much of anything, let alone Aang. So when he showed up on her door step she was surprised.

He was more handsome than she remembered.

Smiling she walked over to where he was standing.

"Hello My Lord." she said.

At his glare she amended that and said his name.

"I don't have much time, I just wanted to give you this."

She watched him pull a small box out of his pocket. She knew exactly what it was, but the surprise still made her breath catch.

He opened it and took out the small ring, grabbing her hand he slid it onto her finger. Katara released a shattered breath, emotions close to the surface.

"I bought this because it reminded me of your eyes." He was looking into those eyes as he said the words. She looked down to see a beautiful sapphire surrounded by small white diamonds at each side. It was extravagant and stunning.

"Aang this is- its amazing. I love it!" she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder, not wanting to release him just yet.

Not that she knew it, but he was doing something similar. 

Review! Please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Aww the end. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 5

High Society

He left her home and rode his horse towards Zuko's town home. The kiss he had just shared with Katara fresh in his mind.

Jumping down and handing the reins off to one of Zuko's footmen; he climbed the stairs. It had been a few weeks since he had last seen his friend.

The butler let him in, but it was Iroh, Zuko's valet, that received him. Aang was well acquainted with the man. He had been with Zuko since childhood, first as a tutor. He then shifted positions after University to valet.

"Thank heavens you're here My Lord! There is something wrong with Zuko." Aang was instantly worried.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Right now, in his chambers. He's been drinking for weeks straight, no one can get him to talk. He's killing himself!" Iroh explained as he led Aang upstairs to where Zuko would be.

"He throws things and tries to start fights with anyone who helps him. Be careful." he added pushing Aang toward the door.

Walking into the dark room Aang waited for his eyes to adjust.

Zuko was usually the responsible one, the voice of reason. What could be making him act like this?

He was sleeping, Aang decided to give him a harsh awakening.

Walking over to the drapes he jerked them open letting the bright afternoon sun to fill the room.

He barely dodged the glass in time.

It shattered against the window, the noise caused Zuko to groan out.

"What is wrong with you Zuko? I haven't seen you like this since school when you- Oh, I know what this about. It's a woman." Aang said knowingly.

The growl that followed proved him to be correct.

"What happened did Mai turn you down?" he asked, from the chair across the room.

Zuko got out of bed, he was still wearing the clothes from the night before.

He walked over to the dresser and splashed some water in his face. Zuko knew Aang would never leave, even with threats, so he might as well get up.

"Its complicated." He breathed out.

"Nothing is that complicated. What happened?"

Zuko related to him the events in the study.

"She flirted with other men. Thinking I would just stand by and accept it? I wanted to be with her and she threw that fact back in my face."

He released a loud sigh that told more of his pain than words even would, and walked over to sit in the chair across from his friend.

"Women are strange creatures Zuko, maybe it's not as it seems. Maybe she was trying to make you jealous to get a rise out of you. You are awfully put together, well… usually."

Zuko rolled his eyes, even though the action caused him pain. His head was pounding, making this conversation hurt twice as much.

"I asked her to marry me Aang. Doesn't she realize what that means? I love the reckless girl." He let his head fall into his hands and rubbed his temples trying to alleviate the pressure.

"Have you told her that?" Aang asked thoughtfully.

Zuko admitting he was in love out loud, to him, or to anyone really, was strange. He was normally so reserved. Mai must have brought out this change in him, Aang considered thoughtfully. This made him consider his own feelings for a different reckless girl.

"I didn't think I needed to." he said honestly.

He glanced up at Aang when no reply followed. The shrewd look he received had him putting his head back down.

"I've been an idiot haven't I?"

"You have. It's a bit weird for me." Aang said seriously.

He stood up and patted his friends on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

* * *

_I have been an idiot._

_Please forgive me Mai, if you will still have me, I would like to make you my wife. _

_I love you._

_Yours, Zuko _

Mai was livid. Who did he think he was sending a note like this?

Throwing all caution to the wind she hailed a hack.

Marching up the steps she knocked on the door and asked to see the master of the house. She waited in the foyer denying all offers to wait somewhere more comfortable.

"I wont be long."

When she saw him walking down the stairs she couldn't keep silent.

"How dare you!" she met him half way and threw the crumpled note at him.

"In a note? It wasn't even a full letter just a three lined stupid note! You are some piece of work Zuko you are lucky I don't scratch your eyes out! I never want to see you again, leave me alone My Lord!"

She turned to walk away and in his shock he let her get to the bottom floor before he sprang into action.

Not even wanting to speak, all words with this woman ended badly, he spun her around and kissed her. She fought him for a second but soon gave in to him.

Using her anger toward him they fought with their mouths, pulling at each other with their hands. But the anger rapidly left her and Mai was left with sorrow. She cried out and that broke the kiss. Sniffing as she wiped at her eyes.

"I love you Mai. Truly. I thought you knew that when I asked you to marry me." He said taking her face in his hands.

"How would I know that Zuko you never told me." She looked up at him, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Let me make it up to you by telling you everyday for the rest of our lives."

It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway. Smiling as a few tears escaped, he caught them before leaning down and kissing her once more.

Gently this time, but with just as much passion.

* * *

The wedding was a success, all things considered. And the luncheon afterwards was held at Katara's mothers. It was hard for her to not think of it as her home, but it wasn't anymore. Her home was a few blocks away with Aang.

The guest list had almost everyone in society, it was the wedding of the season. Especially since the gossip surrounding the event had everyone interested to see if Aang would go through with it or not. They all still saw her as a husband trapping tease.

Thought that notion was quickly fading when they saw the way Aang would linger around his new wife. He was constantly touching her, a hand at her back here, fingers tangling together there.

Soon the bulk of the gossip was surrounding how each matron knew it was a love match and how they had called it from the beginning.

Katara was glad for the change in tide. Even though she knew it to be untrue.

He slipped his hand into his pocket to finger the familiar bit of lace as he watched her.

His new wife.

The word still tasted foreign on his tongue, he was anticipating tasting her on his tongue as well. She was beautiful in that dress, though Aang was more interested in how he could remove it as fast as possible. He had never wanted a woman this much, never had this much yearning for a single person.

Glancing at her smile as she spoke with friends, a deep feeling of satisfaction settled within him along with the fact that she was all his.

He had never considered himself as the possessive sort but he now knew it to be true.

He was very glad they met. The fear of never having met Katara made his spine stiffen.

If he had never met Sokka would he of met her? Aang now had a new appreciation for that friendship. Kissing her on that fountain was one of the best decisions he had ever made. He was suddenly grateful for Sokka, for being the catalyst that made it so that he could find her.

But he was also grateful for Zuko. Watching his friends struggle with his feelings for Mai made him more honest with himself and his own feelings.

He knew he loved this girl.

The realization had been slow, but real nonetheless. He knew he needed to tell her, and he intended to, tonight.

* * *

She was dancing with Aang's best man when she noticed Aang dancing with Azula.

Zuko kept her from watching them for too long though, his happy news about Mai taking her attention. She already knew the details of what happened, but the fact he was sharing it with her warmed her heart.

He was Aang's friend, but he was making her feel like he was her friend as well. She didn't feel like such an outcast anymore.

"You know I'm actually having a great time at this party." she said randomly to him as they danced.

He looked down with a confused expression.

"Well I'd hope so."

As the dance came to an end she searched the other couples for Aang and Azula, but they were gone. A quick glance of the room only made her spirits fall.

They were not here.

* * *

Zuko was walking around with a smile for the first time in a few months. It seemed like everything was going up. Mai finally agreed to be his wife, Sokka was stepping up and grasping life with both hands, and Aang was back and married. He hoped the three of them would be able to stay happy for a long time. After his dance with Lady Katara he noticed how her spirits fell, wondering why he gave a quick sweep of the room and noticed Aang was missing.

That's strange. Where could he have gone off too?

Zuko walked around the ballroom trying to find him, Aang deserved a good lecture on leaving his bride alone on their first occasion out. He may be new to society but really he should know better.

He narrowed his eyes and glared, where could he be?

He caught sight of Azula sneaking in a side door. Knowing his sister like he did, she had to be up to something with that look. He walked over and cornered her.

"What are you up to my dear sister?" he said not hiding his suspicion of her. He had his back to the crowded room keeping her from joining them.

" Don't pretend to take note of me now brother _dear_. We may be related but we are far from friends, I owe you no explanation." she said with a sneer.

Zuko wasn't shocked at her reply, ever since she was old enough to talk she had been a rather disagreeable person.

"If you somehow ruin Aang's marriage Azula I will have your head. Father wouldn't be happy to hear about your activities." He grabbed her arm when she tried to walk off.

"I mean it Azula."

"I will not have you dictate me Zuko. All my life father has ordered me about, and when he picks a husband I will be ordered about by whatever old man he chooses. So don't you dare sit here and try to tell me how to live." she twisted out of his hold and brushed past him. Zuko just stared at his sister; wondering what went wrong with her to cause her so much bitterness.

"Here you are Zuko, I was looking for you."

He turned to see the face of his love and smiled, all worries forgotten.

* * *

It was time for the newlyweds to take their leave and the crowd threw flower petals as they walked out the door. Laughing, they stepped up into the coach and headed to their new home together.

Katara was trying to make the best of it, but the heavy weight that had settled around her heart was making it difficult.

Would she always be glancing around a room to see her husband and Azula missing?

Could she live knowing?

Well it was too late for wondering now, she would have to live with it. But could she survive it day after day? Would he leave her eventually? She sighed and Aang noticed, turning his attention to her.

He had wanted to keep his hands off her until they arrived home, but it looked like her thoughts were no where near in the same directions as his.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

She turned to look out the window and shook her head.

Now Aang was really concerned. She was silent, and his Katara was never one to keep quiet.

They arrived home and he quickly introduced her to the staff that had assembled, waiting for their arrival.

Grasping her hand he led her upstairs to the room they would share for the rest of their lives.

"I'm sorry for not giving you time to adjust but I know something is wrong Katara, talk to me." he had both her hands in his. She pulled hers away and turned from him.

Fear caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry Aang. I'm sorry for being selfish, I didn't let you have a choice. I know you don't love me. Azula tried to tell me once about the two of you but I didn't listen, and now its to late, we're married. I feel so guilty. You saved me, saved my reputation. You're such a gentleman I knew you would, and now you're stuck with me" She didn't move to look at him, just waited for his response.

"Is that all I am to you, a gentleman who saved your reputation?" he asked quietly.

Katara wasn't sure what to say.

"It doesn't matter what you are to me, I took you for myself knowing you loved another. How can you forgive me?" She said the words she had been dreading to say, but knew she had to, "I will let you be with her, if you wish it."

Katara knew words could hurt but this was a different type of pain all together. She felt as if a piece of her heart was tearing with every syllable she spoke.

But that was what love was right? Sacrifice.

All she wanted was for him to be happy, she loved him.

"You would let me go that easily?"

Not noticing the tone in which he said those words, all she heard was the meaning. He wanted to leave her.

Tears began spilling down her cheeks, Katara tried to control her breathing so he wouldn't see her shoulders shake.

She nodded, giving him an answer.

"Then you obviously don't love me yet. But its alright, I will wait for you." he said praying this was the right way to handle this.

She turned to him wiping her eyes.

"No you idiot I do love you! That is why I want you to be happy."

He smiled at her confession, though he didn't think she realized she said it yet.

"Then its good news that I love you as well, even with your daft notions. Azula? That girl is a beast who will not stop cornering me. If anything I should be angry at you for letting her pull me aside. I am the gentleman you accuse me of being, its hard for me to be rude, even to someone as deserving as her."

"But you kissed her-"

"No I didn't. Ever since I laid eyes on you, Katara, yours are the only lips I've wanted to kiss. Your face is the only one I want to see each day, your eyes the only ones I want to get lost in, forever" He pulled her toward him and kissed her softly.

"Are you sure?" She whispered to him, still insecure.

"Silly wife, doubting your husband already." He pulled her closer and walked them backwards until he bumped against the bed. Kissing her soundly, he then lifted her up to place her gently on the blankets. He spent the rest of the day, and part of that night, showing her. Showing her using his hands, his mouth, and his body, just how sure he was. 

**I know it was silly and light but I don't care. love happy endings!**

**Maybe an epilogue in the future... but for now I have big plans for another AU that I hope you'll like. **


End file.
